


The Two Weeks in Los Angeles

by Trashobsessions



Category: shamy thebigbangtheory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashobsessions/pseuds/Trashobsessions





	The Two Weeks in Los Angeles

*Amy's POV* *Her Apartment*


End file.
